Episode 427: Face 2 Face: Adult Big Green Reptiles
"Face 2 Face: Adult Big Green Reptiles" was originally released October 1, 2018. Description We're all finally squared away after our wild month of travel! As things slowly start to calm down, we've prepared for you one more live show -- this time, from Seattle's beautiful Paramount Theater! It was a surely an evening of tossed friendship and scrambled goofs. We'll be back with a regular episode next week! Outline 0:00 - Intro. John Roderick performs. The brothers discuss their travels. Griffin remembers a man in front of him on an airplane getting too excited about Geostorm. Justin remembers a woman in front of him watching Won't You Be My Neighbor at 4x speed. Travis remembers a man in front of him watching Rampage and fast-forwarding through the final battle. 6:51 - My mom commissioned and paid for a four-foot-wide artist rendering of a nude portrait of herself and now it's hanging on the wall in our actual home where she lives. I am about to move back to my hometown so I will be in geographic proximity to this abomination. Is there any way I can get away with destroying it? How can I convince her this is wrong? - Annie 10:35 - Y - Sent in by Raimi, from Yahoo Answers user Jonathan, who asks: No dress code funeral? I am going to a funeral on Tuesday and the family have said there is no dress code, where something that the deceased would have liked... I'm a 19 year old male? What shall I wear? 13:36 - Our neighbor built his kiddo a tree house over the summer. It's very nice. It has a spiral staircase, cedar siding, a flatscreen TV, its own wi-fi network, couches, chairs, and a big nice window that looks directly into my nice, small window in my bathroom. It looks in at just the right angle. Here's the question. Is this my problem? So far I've treated it as theirs. Is "I'm not making eye contact, you are" an acceptable solution? - You Lookin' at Me Here in Row G? 17:40 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Katlee, who asks: What happens when the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles become adults? Are they just Mutant Ninja Turtles? 22:25 - I had a Bigfoot encounter in high school. The problem is, now that I'm 30, I've noticed people start to get weird when I talk about it, even when they brought up Bigfoot and how they believe in him. This happens a lot at the office. Is there any way not to sound crazy when talking about my BFE or should I retire this story? - Encountered in East Lewis County 26:18 - Y - Sent in by Tim Hall, from Yahoo Answers user Angela, who asks: Why are human babies more foolish than most other animal babies? Other animal babies, like kittens, pups, etc. can survive even if they're orphaned or injured. But human babies are sure to die if they get no help. Why is that so, when humans are actually more intelligent (have the sixth sense) than other animals? 31:08 - Munch Squad - Dunkin' Donuts is now Dunkin' 39:26 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Message for Shane from Kaitlyn. Message for Lovebug from Sweet. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 45:41 - Y - Sent in by "everyone", from Yahoo Answers user Dunkin', who asks: How are you able to be on Yahoo every morning and not work for a living? 49:48 - From the Audience 50:25 - On the way here to get to my car, I walked through a giant spider web, not for the first time. My car is often surrounded by spider webs, and usually I'm pretty good. It's an assigned parking spot and there's a pole next to it so spiders will like, with the driver's side door. I cannot escape. I've tried. Today, to get here after work, I went to my car and ran into the biggest one I've ever seen. People started laughing, because apparently a family had been watching from their apartment and I heard one of them say "SHE WALKED RIGHT INTO IT!". So my question is, can I pull it off somehow, or is there some way to mitigate everything about that? - Sam (they/them) 53:51 - I know that some or all of you have had GI issues. My husband seems to be developing a problem with dairy. He loves pizza. And it destroys him. We have a 2-year-old, and when I come home with a 2-year-old and I say "Go find Daddy!", the first place she looks is the bathroom. To avoid any possible future embarrassments, what can I do to pizza to make my husband, pizza lover, never want it again? - Jessica 59:14 - This is a question about my great-grandmother Dolores and her relationship with Ryan Stiles. It's not sexual. So they both live up in Bellingham, and she used to be Ryan Stiles's neighbor, and we used to go over on fourth of July. He would go whole hog. And just one year we stopped going, so I asked Gramma about it, and she said, "Well, me and Ryan kinda had a falling out." But she refuses to go into it! I think it was really bad. It's probably her fault! - Jaz 64:30 - Somebody from my college got signed by a British hockey team, and in their press release they were like "hey, we don't have a lot of money, if you buy the jersey for us we'll give it to you at the end of the season." I was like "yeah, sure." But then they email me back and say "So, what do you want on the jersey?" And I don't have a business or anything that I can advertise. - RJ 68:18 - My grandparents have a big ranch and the county has told them that they're just gonna build a road through the middle of it. The consolation prize is that they get to name the road, and my grandparents have asked me and my brother and sister what to name our road, because their only suggestion was Rabbit Road, because they own rabbits. - CJ 72:16 - Housekeeping 74:01 - FY - Sent in by Jack Bannon, from Yahoo Answers user Theo, who asks: I accidentally ate the Do Not Eat packet inside my shoe box. Am I gonna die? Quotes "You can treat it like their problem. It's still your butt." - Justin "Treehouse fall down, become shed!" - Griffin Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad Category:Merit Palmer